


愛情萬歲

by csccoups1995



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 黑幫背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csccoups1995/pseuds/csccoups1995
Summary: 說是少主中興或王子復仇記都行，崔勝哲抓住對方痺睨晚輩的姿態，喝下那杯不懷好意的酒。他不可能一招讓自己致命，在他眼裡自己是無害的夾著尾巴效忠的狗，想處理自己不過是聽聞自己逐漸擴大的聲勢，所以絕對會用極盡羞辱的方式，把他變成婊子先姦再殺是老掉牙的把戲，但極其符合那隻日暮西山的豺狼作風。





	愛情萬歲

愛情萬歲

說是少主中興或王子復仇記都行，崔勝哲抓住對方痺睨晚輩的姿態，喝下那杯不懷好意的酒。他不可能一招讓自己致命，在他眼裡自己是無害的夾著尾巴效忠的狗，想處理自己不過是聽聞自己逐漸擴大的聲勢，所以絕對會用極盡羞辱的方式，把他變成婊子先姦再殺是老掉牙的把戲，但極其符合那隻日暮西山的豺狼作風。

他等了一下讓藥效發作，演戲讓該死的老頭放鬆防備，得意的說出所有齷蹉的陳年往事，嘲笑他的悲慘命運後。趁其不備，崔勝哲抓起一旁的調酒用冰錐狠狠戳破男人的頸動脈，接著是氣管和心臟。

男人因爲氣管充滿血液，連話都說不出，他掙扎著想開門，這時闖入的隊伍也不是他期待的人，崔勝哲被簇擁著離開。而他摀住冒出來的血，驚慌的看著那群浴血殺戮的年輕人。

被全圓佑和李碩珉扶走之前，他抓著一個熱血沸騰的小傢伙，告訴他。

「我明天要看到那婊子屁眼插著鐵管掛在店門口。」

「是！我會告訴所有人！」

崔勝哲沒空處理接下來的混亂，他靠在全圓佑耳邊告訴他的軍師他想回家。

男人點點頭，想責備對方過於魯莽，身上傳來的體溫高的讓人擔心，「先去醫院。」

「回家⋯⋯你想在醫院⋯⋯幹我嗎？」眼神透過後照鏡跟全圓佑對上，挑釁而嫵媚的看著最反對這項計畫卻將他保護的滴水不漏的人。崔勝哲在車上像是鬆了口氣一樣，他靠著李碩珉的身體，握住弟弟還安靜的褲襠。

溫柔的弟弟擦去他臉上的血漬，休旅車後座寬敞，他為崔勝哲調整了個舒服的姿勢後，沒阻止哥哥拉下自己褲鏈為自己口交。

崔勝哲的嘴巴很熱，平常就已經偏高的體溫在藥物的催化下熱的發燙。

他抓著李碩珉的手擺到自己身上，還含著弟弟的陰莖，狀似雌伏但眼神命令著對方應該要給他連腳趾都捲縮的愛撫。

李碩珉向來聽話，他拉下緊繃的要命的皮褲，讓哥哥露出柔軟白皙的臀瓣，藥性強烈，下身濕膩的體液讓他擠了點潤滑就能往哥哥體內鑽。

崔勝哲晃著臀肉跟隨弟弟的動作，在他們面前他可以是蕩婦是婊子是母狗，但他也是李碩珉和全圓佑唯一的王。

「嘶⋯⋯圓佑哥不要突然踩剎車啊⋯⋯」因為前方當司機的哥哥突然急停紅燈，李碩珉在崔勝哲口中的分身被牙齒狠狠刮了一次，痛的他皺眉抗議，還在哥哥屁股裡的手指也跟著停下來。

全圓佑冷冷的從後照鏡削了弟弟一眼，「回家前弄好。」

李碩珉得了便宜還賣乖的笑容，讓辛苦開車的全圓佑不由得想給對方一點教訓，回家第一件事便是解決崔勝哲的發情問題，由自己主導。

地下室車庫裡，還來不及下車，崔勝哲跨在李碩珉身上，像無尾熊般攀著人不放，經過一路上的潤滑，他早已準備好讓弟弟們進入，不依不饒哄不下車。

在車上雖別有一番滋味，但手腳都施展不開，全圓佑最後先讓快暴走的哥哥在李碩珉懷裡先高潮一次，自己則先回到屋子裡去準備。

李碩珉捧著哥哥的臉，對方的神色恍惚，進入時軟綿的呻吟讓他硬到不行。腰臀貪婪的追著他的撞擊，配合著他的頻率，時常坐到底挽留著不讓他抽出。

這時粗暴的動作也可以，但李碩珉依舊配合著崔勝哲的需求，哥哥渴求的角度跟敏感點都妥貼照顧。

小幅度的抽插只能暫時滿足崔勝哲的灼熱，他被幹射了一次後靠在弟弟的肩膀上喘氣。

這時弟弟才靠過來吻他，足夠綿長柔軟的親吻讓崔勝哲還在不應期的身體再次被點燃。

「我背哥回房吧，再不上去圓佑哥要拿槍下來了。」

崔勝哲暫時恢復理智，乖順的趴在弟弟背上。回到家裡，全圓佑已經脫掉外套和項鍊，剩下白色T恤和黑色褲子坐在沙發上看手機，要不是眼底的狠洌神色，看起來就像無害的大學生。

李碩珉討饒的眼神讓他哼了一聲，指示他把哥哥往房裡背，他跟在後頭，看著衣衫不整渾身濕膩的哥哥，真是⋯⋯一點都不浪漫啊。

崔勝哲被放上床，接著便抓住靠在床邊的全圓佑，「想把自己憋成陽痿嗎？快給我滾上來！」

哥哥總是主動的那方，全圓佑撐在哥哥身上，接受著哥哥的吻，混著酒氣、血腥味和情慾氣息。

守株待兔是全圓佑慣用的做事方式，他等待著崔勝哲躺在床上，張著雙腿命令他進入的時刻。

崔勝哲看著一點表示也沒有的全圓佑，紅著眼睛看向李碩珉的方向，勾著手要另一個男孩過來。

「你去洗澡，然後回我房間。」全圓佑貫穿哥哥時，頭也不回的命令李碩珉。

男孩歪頭看著哥哥們，笑著搖頭，一個彆扭一個沒耐心，平常好好說話的時候還沒事，這種情況自己就得夾在中間進退兩難。

崔勝哲一下子被過於飽脹的柱身填滿，他在全圓佑俯下身親吻他時，忍不住在瘦削的後背留下抓痕。

平常床上沒有這麼粗暴，但這次卻異常兇猛，不僅因為藥效，也是全圓佑累積了這段時間的精神壓力一次爆發的時刻。他擔憂著崔勝哲每一步的動作，心裏沙盤推演數次，做好最壞結果的心理準備。直到現在對方在他懷裡，灼熱的體溫和喘息才讓他終於有了實感。

崔勝哲被肏的又痛又爽，潮紅著臉咬破弟弟的唇。對方難得如此急切，大開大闔的幹的他不自主的顫抖，面對看起來想把自己拆吃入腹的弟弟，自己卻一點都不想求饒。

全圓佑擺弄著腰，腎上腺素刺激讓他更加亢奮，他把哥哥的大腿推高到讓人喊疼的程度，然後肏進去亂攪一通。

崔勝哲張著嘴卻說不出話，快要換不到氣近乎暈厥時，弟弟追吻上來，接著雙雙高潮。

 

再次醒來，他在全圓佑房間，乾淨舒適的被褥上躺著三個男人，自己被夾在中間。

李碩珉跟全圓佑隔著自己低語著，太疲倦了，他在閉上眼睛前，只看見全圓佑在李碩珉額頭印下一吻，還沒嘟囔著自己為什麼沒有時，一個溫度在頰邊略過，他彎了彎唇。

「睡吧，明天起來之後，一切就都不一樣了。」

無盡的刀口舔血歲月，今天不過是第一章。


End file.
